Oil-based paint is a particularly desirable medium for the preparation of works of art. Such paints have been successfully applied to various types of board and to stretched canvas but have not been successfully applied to common cloths such as cotton, silk, linen, rayon, or the like. The reason for this is that if the oil-based paint is applied to such a cloth both the oil and the color suspended therein will tend to bleed laterally into the cloth about the area painted.
It is known to pretreat board and canvas prior to their use by using sealing materials including washes of oil-based paint diluted with paint thinner and the like. Such methods are not applicable to cloths which, if treated in such a manner, would be far too heavily coated and would assume an undesirable oily appearance and/or would become stiff.